The Little White Shark
by NyanCat13
Summary: The story of Jaws, except with a twist. From the perception and POV of the killer. Learn from Bruce how it feels to sink your teeth into a swimmer, how he feels during all of this and how he took up eating humans in the first place-Rated T for obvious reasons. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The Little White Shark **

**Bruce is happy living with his family, in the great ocean blue, just off of Martha's Vineyard, until the humans come, and take everything he knows and loves. Driven insane, Bruce seeks immediate revenge... Sharks are such misunderstood creatures, Great Whites are actually not the greatest lovers of human flesh, and avoid going near them most of the time. Humans are probably the real danger in this world, because we're taking away the shark's natural habitat. Please enjoy and review! :) DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jaws. **

Chapter 1: Prolouge and Prequel

Opening my eyes for the first time was exciting, yet a little overwhelming. I had been asleep for so long, I didn't really think think that this was reality, the start of my new life. I thought it was another dream, so you can imagine my surprise, when I was expecting a dream, and was greeted by a blinding flash of light instead, and then, a calm, quiet blue.

The rest of us emerged from our mermaid's purses and slithered out into the unknown. Our mother then swam away, into the darkness. She was so much bigger then us. Grey in appearence with that same, unmistakable white under-belly. Her tail was long, and swishing to and fro in the water. I knew it was mother, of course it was mother. I didn't see her teeth, and I may have been only a pup, then, but I still knew. Who else could it have been? Certainly no father, that's for sure, he wouldn't be the area for a few more weeks. He'd wait, and then come to see us.

It was a good thing she had left us in an area where there was plenty of food, or else we'd all have been eating each other. I swim around the coral reef for a while, and then investigate my brothers and sisters.

That's all I can really remember about growing up. Now, a fully grown adult, it seems the time has gone by all too fast. Just a couple of months ago, I had been a teenager. It was madness that it all leads up to now, playing with my siblings on an area of coastline. I have asked my father why we are not allowed to swim near the beach, but all he says is that it's dangerous. Nets. Boats. Traps. And not to mention a whole array of other things that are out there to harm us.

We're open sea fish, naturally, but who can resist breaching just to catch one glimpse of the land? I tried it once, and recieved a scolding and a slap from my father. We're quite close to the shore today, but only for a little while. We don't go to close to the cliffs, because father says that there could be a landslide suddenly, and the rocks would fall down and crush us.

I have just hunted my fish, not my first one obviously, but I am still very proud of it, because it's a tuna, extremly rare for these waters. I decide I'm going to give it to mother. Although it's so big, maybe we can all share it.

I carry it in my mouth, and present it to her. She gives the head to my brother, Brutus, and the tail to my sister, Aqua. Mother is big now, even bigger then me. I started out quite little, and ended up turning into a 25- foot- giant! Father returns with his catch of the day, a wild salmon. He's smaller then mother, but much sterner looking, and with a lot more muscle and bulk. We eat our fish in silence for a couple of minutes, when mother begins to sense danger.

Alarm strikes us all, we can sense the electro magnetic-pulse coming off an object not far away. Then, suddenly, above us, there is a huge dark shape, engulfing us all. Nets are flung down, and sharp, spiky sticks are plunged into the water, some with food on the ends of them. Father motions for us all to get back, but not before he is entangled in a fishing net himself. We all start panicing then. If he doesn't get out of that thing, right now, he's going to sink and drown, he can't stop swimming or he'll die!

Within seconds, asomething else is dumped down, and my mother has her fin stuck in a trap. It's absaloutly horrific, I can't bear to watch, yet here I am. I know I have to help her, even if that means I'll be risking my life too. Then, I catch a glimpse of the surface. And there they are. Humans. Standing on two feet, and each holding something hazordous. A human paw, or flipper, plunges into the water, and lifts my brother up by his tail! Brutus trys despretly to get away, but knows that it's futile.

He is lifted out of the water, and onto the boat. There is silence from above for a moment,, then a long, unidentifiable shape is flung back into the ocean. It drifts slowly downwards in the water for a while, until it lands at the sandy bottom in front of me.

It's Brutus, with three of his fins all missing.

I can't even think of what to do, this has to be a dream. I don't even have time to help mother and father out of their nets and traps, before they are hoisted up on board too. Aqua's body comes down then, and she looks even worse then Brutus. One of her eyes are missing!

I watch in horror, as the rest of my siblings all fall down dead before me. I watch the boat leave. I don't know what I can do now. So, I just decide, there's nothing I can do, and like a coward, I swim away.

I spend the night alone, at the surface, watching the stars, hating those fishermen. I had an emotional pain, a gap in my heart where my family used to be. Why they had to do it, what they thought would benifit them out of it, I will never know.

I decide, right there and then, that I hate humankind. Hate it so much, I want to rid the world of it's burden. And that's when I decide that the first human who dares to step into my sea, my ocean, my domain, will go the same way as my parents, and suffer as they suffered.

A slow, and agonizing, death.


	2. Chapter 2: Chrissie's Death

**This is the chapter where the Jaws movie really starts. You know, where that Chrissie Watkins girl goes swimming, and supposedly, "drowned?" But only, do you think Bruce **_**really **_**wanted to attack and eat her? What was going through his mind while it was happening? I have a feeling he didn't enjoy it very much. Please review, because I need to know if this chapter is going to get too gory-well, it**_** is **_**Jaws after all! Please enjoy, and tell me what you think it's like from the shark's point of view! :) **

**-/\-\o/- HELP, SHARK! **

**What?! Too much? Anyway, **_**on with the story!**_

Chapter 2: Chrissie's Death

It is nightfall. The water is dark and murky, and the only sound is the current from above. I swim over the endless ammount of coral reef, among fleeing , I think, is my oppurtunity. To show the human race that I hate what they've done. My entire family died this night. And so this is why I have decided to swim to the coast.

I know mother and father, and Brutus and Aqua would have wanted me to do it, to avenge their deaths. Although, heading to the shore is awfully risky.

I'm heading to the island, that's where all the tourists go, to lie on the beach, go for lunch-and go paddling. With so many humans around, it's impossible for us sharks to feed near the coast. I can see the beach now, illuminated againest the brilliant glow moonlight. I duck down under the water, hiding my dorsal fin. Half submerged in the water, I see a ray of ligt, that bounces of my retenas. My irus turns green, allowing my incredible eyesight to take in what I see.

The light is coming from a fire, which looks like it's been carelessly left on the beach-but wait, how could it? There are people sitting around it, laughing and eating, food, and what appears to be something small, blowing smoke, (humans really are disgusting!) and are drinking what looks like, brown, dirty, discoloured water from long, thin bottles.

I go under deeper, and slowly, I use my tail to propel myself through the water, quicker. I turn in the direction of the beach and, still swimming, lie in wait.

I wait a while more then I would have liked, but at least it's worth it.

A particulary pretty human is running along the grass. She is being followed by a male human, who for some reason is wobbling and limping slightly. The female human is laughing, as she runs down to the beach. The other tumbles down from the hill, yelling something at her.

She appears to be taking off her flimsy, skin, and running bare into the water. She swims further out than she should.

Good things really do come to those who wait.

Taking the only time I've got, I swim closer to where she is paddling. In her movements, I seem to detect, joy, but also fear. I freeze. It's almost as if she knows I'm watching her. She calls something out to the other human. Then she ducks under, just as I have come within only a few metres from the beach.

I have you now, human, I think. There's no way she can swim to shore in time from here. I'm upon her, and she can't even see me. From underneath, I can make out her shape. Curved, and full of flesh. The only flesh I have evr tasted is that of fish, or seals, or sea lions, maybe even dolphins or manatees if I'm lucky. This is when I come to my senses, and I realise, am I really going to go through with this? I can't, it wouldn't be right, I've never harmed anything as big as a human before.

She goes under again, but still doesn't see me. I keep hidden, camoflauged by the dark blue water. Now's my chance, I think, I could stalk her now. I decide to leave then, but for some reason, something stops me. Why aren't I swimming away? A little voice in my head is telling me different things.

"They killed your parents. And your beloved siblings. Are you really going to let them get away with that?"

No, I think, but what to do? I could do it quick, so that's when I finally make up my mind. Slowly, I dart down deeper, unwillingly to miss my chance. I want to attack from below. I am closer to the creature's leg now. I open my huge, gaping mouth, revealing my pointed, white teeth. And then, quick as a flash, I sink them into her pale flesh.

It feels strange, biting into a swimmer. Like your biting into something, hard and unchewable. As I expected, the human is dragged under. I have torn her leg off it appears. She must know this too, because she feels around for her foot, but gets panicked, and can't find it. I regret this immedietly and stop for a momement, but for some reason, I feel like I have to keep going. After all, she won't survive much longer with only one leg.

Jumping up, I strike again, this time working up to her waist. I start thrashing her around, like I would my other prey. I consume her bit, by bit. It's the worst thing I've ever tasted, but I have to keep going, even though with so much blood in the watr, I feel as though I'm in danger of vomiting.

There's a nasty crunching sound as my teeth connect with half of her back, and I know I've hit bone. She is repeatedly crying out in pain, so I decide to stop right there, ignoring the little voicethat's urging me on and encouraging me to eat her all, and I swim away quickly, leaving what's left of her to float to the bottom.

I want to get as far away from the beach as possible. I don't belive it! I have killed my first human. I have a quick debate in my head over whether father would be proud or not. I decide he would be furious. I can't even think. So I don't look back. I swim back out to sea...

**Well, I warned you! I did warn you! I said it was going to get a little bit gory, but that's what "Rated T", is for. I hope you now have a clearer picture of what it's like to be a shark, and do something like that. Almost like commiting a murder, or another felony. Please review and I hope you enjoyed! :) **

**P.S: Did you know that shark's do have amazing eyesight, and (unlike doll's eyes!) glow green like a cat's in bright light?! They're pretty scary, but really interesting creatures! :D **


End file.
